


I can’t take it anymore

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Prompt by CaspianandOrion: Kara and Lena can't find their stuff because their living between their apartments and they can't continue like that, so they have to find a solution.They’re useless and don’t realize how their lives could be ten times better if they just admitted that they should live together and stop all the back and forward.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 409





	I can’t take it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks CaspianandOrion for the amazing prompt! Something to that extent was created, sorry it took me so long to post it.   
> Hope everyone is still safe! Take care people.

Kara hears a groan from somewhere in Lena’s closet. She doesn’t pay too much attention to it since she is so comfortable in Lena’s bed, with the most amazing comfy comforter, with the most amazing pillows, with the most amazing-

There’s a follow up groan and some expletives and then her name. She reluctantly pulls herself out of heaven and enters hell.

She always imagined Lena’s closet being as pristine, clean, and organized as the rest of her house and even her life is, but the first time she ever went in, she was proven wrong. Lena had at least thousands of clothes strewn over every single corner of the closet (which by the way was the size of Kara’s whole apartment, okay maybe her entire kitchen to the living room) and it is not in fact the most stress free closet.

Kara tries to sidestep some of the dresses that are more expensive than her apartment and then remembers her ability to fly so she just floats until she reaches Lena as to not step on anything. “What happened?”

“Did I leave my olive sweater at your place?” Her girlfriend asks and she even has the nerve to ask her in a mad tone. Kara should be the one enraged in this situation because Lena was the one to keep her away from a few moments of peace she gets every single day.

“I don’t know, maybe?” She shrugs and Lena just rolls her eyes at her.

“Kara, you’re no help at all.” Kara feels offended, and she should be, she offered to help clean the space in a matter of seconds the first time, but her girlfriend declined quoting that she liked the space as it is and that she has a system to find all of her clothes. “Hey, it’s not my fault, you leave things at my place.”

“I don’t.” Lena huffs, and just gives her a weird look.

Kara nods rapidly, “Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t. You steal them.” Lena says while poking her in the chest with her finger. If Kara would’ve been human, she would’ve felt the sting of the poking but she’s not and she’s happy that she’s not on the receiving end of her girlfriend’s attack. But back to it, she doesn’t know what Lena is talking about. “And by them you mean?”

“My comfy clothes.” Lena forgot to say obviously but it was implied.

Kara can’t help but laugh at the nonsense. “Why would I steal them?”

“Because they’re comfy.” Well, she does like one or two comfy hoodies that Lena owns but that’s about it. No scratch that, she also has three pair of pants that she likes to wear and the slippers, oh and how can she forget about the scarf that Lena never uses. Okay, Lena has a point, but she hasn’t stolen anything, it’s Lena who keeps her things at her place.

“I know but why- why do you want to wear them today?” It’s Sunday and so far, nothing has interrupted their time together, unless this counts as one which Kara does. She just wants to go back to bed, preferably with her girlfriend in tow and with no clothes at all. 

“Why not?”

“Why wear them when we can just not wear anything at all.” Kara says while raising her eyebrows in jest and Lena gives her a similar smirk. “I like how you think.”

“Come here you dork.” Kara takes her in her arms and flies them back, all the way laughing and forgetting what this was all about.

* * *

Lena is quietly enjoying her morning cup of coffee and the book that she started last month but couldn’t find at her place, because she found it last night, hidden in the piles of other books in Kara’s living room table.

She really is enjoying the peacefulness that comes with soundproof windows for humans and the coffee grinder that she brought from home last month when-

So this is where her coffee grinder ended up being. She remembers how mad and confused she was when the other day she found herself with a coffee-less machine in her apartment.

Still, that doesn’t even disturb her, what does the trick is when Kara comes through the window and there’s a frown on her face.

Lena of course notices the frown first but then she notices how Kara’s Supergirl outfit is incomplete, because she’s not wearing her boots and she’s not wearing her cape.

“What happened to your cape and boots?”

Kara mumbles something and Lena just waits for her to finish it so she could enunciate her words which Kara ends up doing. “I couldn’t find them.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t find them? Didn’t you look for them in the chest I made for you? Why didn’t you ask me.”

“They weren’t there. And I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful.” The last part gets Kara a sweet peck on her lips and a hand on the back of her neck when they finally sit back down on Kara’s couch.

“Huh, that’s weird.” Kara nods in agreement but then just looks at her like she just realized something, “It’s not, you did made me a chest but it’s on your place.”

That makes more sense to Lena. Maybe she should do the same chest for Kara’s place. But, in her defense, they were staying in Lena’s apartment more than Kara’s so she couldn’t blame her on this one. “Oh, yeah, maybe you forgot them there.”

“Or maybe you stole them.” Kara jokes and Lena only rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. “Why would I steal your cape and boots?”

“I don’t know.” Kara shrugs and it makes her laugh. Lena then picks up her book and starts reading again.

“I’ll look for them after you drop me off.” Lena adds as an afterthought and misses the way that Kara pouts and her frown is visible.

“I thought you were staying.” The wining makes Lena pause and turn to look at her girlfriend. “I mean in the morning darling.”

That lessens the frown, and the pout disappears for a second. “But you have some of your clothes here, why go back to your apartment?”

“To search for your cape and boots?” To say that Lena is amused by this, is an understatement. And to say that Kara is pulling out the big guns and the pout returns. “I can go for them another day.”

“That won’t work, we could get them tomorrow, after all we were planning to stay there after game night.”

“But it was our turn to stay here. Since we spent last week in yours.”

“But you have to have your cape and boots and-“ Kara leaves her mid speech and in twenty seconds she comes back with said items on her hands. “There, now we could change game night here.”

“I don’t know why are you insisting on this, but okay you big baby, now turn that pout into a smile.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Kara suggests with a flirty tone and Lena has no willpower whatsoever, so she relents. “Oh, with pleasure.”

Her book is long forgotten and it’s not until one month later that she finds it again.

* * *

One thing Kara loves to do to people is scare them, specially Jess who sometimes is so engrossed in whatever work she was doing to hear her enter a room. Okay maybe she just levitates from the ground so that she doesn’t hear her coming and that’s what she does when she doesn’t see Lena in her office, and she opens the door of Lena’s office as quietly as she can to sneak up onto the scary secretary. Okay, Jess used to be scary but now that she knows that she can be scared Kara sees her with different eyes.

“Hey Jess, could you tell Lena I’m here.” Kara whispers and Jess startles and lets out a quiet scream when she notices her. Kara wants to laugh but by the glare she’s receiving from Jess she barely refrains because otherwise she would not see her girlfriend.

One time, she didn’t see Lena for a week because Jess made it that way after scaring her so bad that she dropped her water all over herself. 

She receives another glare from the secretary before she just rolls her eyes. “She’s in a meeting in the conference room.”

“Could you tell her I’m here though? That would make her close the deal sooner.”

“No, I won’t thanks to that.” Kara deserved it, so she laughs, and fakes salute her as an agreement. 

“Can I wait in her office?”

“Go ahead, and please try to not break anything this time.” She likes Jess, and she’s sure that Jess likes her back. 

“And hey Jess, when she comes, could you maybe wear the sound cancelling headphones Lena made for you?” She innocently says and Jess looks appalled and close to just make Lena busy for another week.

“Oh god, is one of those visits.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“I’m going to get lunch instead.” Jess just rolls her eyes and picks up her purse and goes to the elevator. “The last time I thought it was an earthquake.” 

“You’re the best!”

“But I mean it, don’t break anything.”

“Promise.”

So Kara enters Lena’s office and just plops down on the couch. She starts to fidget not after even a second and she’s up and perusing the whole office. She wishes she didn’t tell Jess that so that Jess could entertain her until her girlfriend arrived. She’s just glancing through the room when something catches her eye.

It’s not something innocuous, it’s Kara’s lucky pen, the one she forgot to ask for it back for quite a while, but now it rests on Lena’s important papers. She feels a nice feeling of warmth and love when she thinks of how Lena is using it and thinking of her.

Her thoughts of Lena are interrupted by the culprit herself and she just doesn’t wait anymore seconds and picks her up and kisses her.

“And hello to you too.” Lena says in between kisses.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Lena says and pecks her one last time before she touches Kara’s arms and the blonde puts her down.

“Hey, you got my pen.” Kara signals to where it is and Lena nods. “Oh yeah, you forgot about it the other day at my place.”

“Huh, and how did it end up here?”

“I must have thought it was mine.” Kara wanted to make a joke and tell her “well what is mine is yours” but they’re not married yet and it would be just awkward because there’s no way she could’ve faked lying that wasn’t what she meant to say (when she probably, totally would).

“It’s okay, it brought you good luck.”

“Yeah, it got me you.” Kara forgets the promise she made to Jess when she picks up Lena and shows her how much she liked what she said and goes and dents the door. At least she didn’t break it.

* * *

Lena used to love being at CatCo because that meant seeing her girlfriend all the time, but since she sold it to Andrea Rojas, there was no reason at all for her presence there. So that’s why the looks and the whispers are expected when she strolls down the halls of CatCo and her beeline towards Kara’s desk.

Her girlfriend is engrossed in the article she’s writing or so it appears to everyone but her, she knows Kara’s telltale signs of knowing that Lena was there and that she was happy to get to see her when she sees Kara smile widen secretly. “Hello Ms. Danvers.”

“Miss Luthor, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Kara greets her and winks when no one appears to be watching. See, not everyone is on the secret that they finally are together, so they’re still keeping it on the down low, but they’re not fooling anyone.

“I mistook your planner for mine and I need it back.”

“Why would I have your planner Miss Luthor?” Kara says amused, hoping that Lena cracks first. 

“Because you left it at my office the other day when you were interviewing me.”

“What day? I don’t remember it.”

“Remember you were trying to do a piece on the private and exclusive night life of the rich and famous, and you wanted to know about if there were sex clubs-“

“No need to divulge the story to a room full of reporters, honey.” Kara pointedly says and then just freezes when she realizes that she just lost. She cracked first.

Damn her girlfriend was good.

“Honey huh?” Lena shows her the most annoying one of her smiles and it makes Kara roll her eyes at her. “Damn it.”

“Well, never mind, I’m just here for my planner.” Lena hands Kara’s own planner.

“If you have mine, where did I put yours?” She asks her girlfriend who is already walking around the desk and invading her personal space.

“I think it’s at my place, but since we’re going to yours tonight, I think I need someone to pick it up for me.”

Kara nods and puckers her lips so that her girlfriend can kiss her. “On it, I will pick it up on my way to mine.”

“Thank you, darling.” So Lena pecks her softly and pats her head, something that Kara hates but she lets her do it, because it’s Lena.

“See you there?”

“See you.”

Is after Lena leaves that she sees her coworkers smirks and not subtle glances towards her, and she just rolls her eyes at them.

“Yes, I’m dating Lena. Nia won the bet, but you should know that it was rigged, she knew when it was going to happen.” There are protest and groans all around and Nia’s own shouts are overpowered by Kara’s own thoughts of having to deal with the little problem they’ve been having lately.

* * *

“Hey Lena,” Kara calls for her even with a mouthful of potstickers on her mouth. Her girlfriend looks up from her work. “What?”

“Can we see the Wizard of Oz tonight?” Kara asks, looking a little bit afraid that the answer might be no, but that’s a ridiculous notion. Lena wouldn’t and hasn’t said no to her and will not this time. “Of course, but I don’t have it here?”

Kara looks back towards the pile of DVD movies on Lena’s floating shelf where the enormous flat screen is, alongside a lot of technology that Kara has bought for Lena’s place instead of her own, proclaiming that Lena’s tv was better than hers and so she should have better console and movie theater systems. Maybe she should start buying things for her own apartment, but her logic is better for now.

“Yeah, you do. I left it here, last month.” To prove her point she grabs the DVD from the pile and shakes it.

“Oh, then yeah, sure, let’s watch it, just give me a couple of minutes to finish with this email that I have to send to the Tokyo office.”

“You’re the best.” Kara smiles and it’s replicated on her girlfriends face. “Don’t I know it.”

* * *

So Lena’s day doesn’t start that well. At three they woke up because Kara had a Supergirl emergency and had to wake her up to search for the anti-kryptonite suit since Alex said the villain has something green and to be sure it wasn’t kryptonite, she had to wear the suit which turned out to be in Lena’s penthouse and they were currently at Kara’s.

Then she couldn’t go back to sleep because she was worried about her girlfriend and the news didn’t help at all, showing how her girlfriend was for a second overpowered by a laser gun and falling and falling until she reached the ocean and minutes passed before they saw a blur come out of the water and reach for the villain once again.

Then it was four am and Kara was finally showering but making so much noise that she couldn’t get back to sleep.

Then it was six am and Kara had another emergency and Lena had nothing else to do but just wait for her because it was a Sunday and make some breakfast for her girlfriend after she returned but there wasn’t any fruit or any of her healthy breakfast foods she liked on Kara’s kitchen because heaven forbids her girlfriend had a better diet.

Then it was time to take a shower and she noticed that she didn’t have her shampoo, but she had her fluffy bathrobe, her slippers, and her favorite underwear ready to be used as well as most of her favorite clothes on Kara’s wardrobe and-

She knows now why or better yet what is really bothering her. It has been bothering her for weeks and she knows that Kara has been on the same end, multiple times of the same current thought.

They couldn’t take it anymore.

It so happens that just then Kara lands softly on her bedroom, so quietly and softly that when she feels two strong arms around her stomach, she flinches and screams so loud that it has the blonde laughing at her.

She’s so mad that she hasn’t seen it before, they could have gotten to the next step sooner if it weren’t for the fact that they were so oblivious and dumb, there’s no other word for it. 

“Kara I can’t stay here anymore. My shampoo is handmade, and I need to-“

“I can bring it to you now, it will take me ten seconds.” And to prove her point she does it. It’s not even five seconds and Kara’s back with her shampoo.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, I left my reading glasses on the nightstand and-“ There it was again, Kara flying out to get them when she shouldn’t. It was so ridiculous at this point.

“Here,” Kara hands them like she didn’t just flew to Lena’s apartment just to get them when she knows the day that she’s had so far. Kara should be resting but instead she’s just doing things for Lena that she shouldn’t be doing because they’re so stupid.

They should admit what was wrong with all of it.

“Kara, I can’t stay here anymore.” Lena says once again and Kara frowns.

“Why? Do you need something else?”

“No, Kara. Don’t you see?”

“What?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Wait, I was following it a minute ago, but I don’t like that phrase. What are you talking about?” Before her girlfriend gets an aneurism (even though she can’t and won’t have one ‘cause of her powers and all that) she needs to tell her what she means. Lena placates her worried girlfriend as she places her hands on Kara’s hips and her mouth is inches away from Kara’s.

“Before you worry that pretty head of yours, I mean it in a good way.”

“How can it be in a good way?”

“Ok, so I just will come out and say it,”

“You’re already out,” Kara can’t help but joke but Lena knows she only makes those type of jokes when she’s nervous, and she uses them as a defense mechanism, when she doesn’t like something.

“Kara.”

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

“I mean, I can’t take all this back and forward.”

“What back and-“

“I want us to move in together!” She yells it and she’s not proud of it, but she finally did it. There’s a silent moment that gets prolonged by Kara’s wide eyed expression and Lena’s mirror expression is directed at Kara.

Then it’s Kara’s laughter that fills the air and then kisses all over her face and a resounding ‘yes’ all over the room.

“So you really want to?”

“Turns out, I don’t like all the back and forward either. I mean don’t get me wrong, I would go anywhere for you, but I would like it if all of our things were at the same place, and you with me.”

That’s what Lena genuinely wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting lately because of all of the things happening all over the country and the world. I thought it was insensitive to just post stories and just let this be a fandom thing and that's it, but I can't. Now I know that there's a huge difference between ignoring what’s going on, and taking a mental break because is weighing incredibly heavy on people such as myself, and if I, and also people need to take a break from everything, I think this could be a way of providing it. But at the same time, for the life of me I can't conceille the thought of just not letting this platform be for nothing. If you can, go to @sfbucketlist on instagram and check out the 40 Ways you can help post, it will show you different techniques and approaches to support the #blacklivesmatter movement in various forms and to keep it alive. People don't let this just be a matter of the moment and keep on letting be current. Thank you, and be safe!


End file.
